SARK
by icclenomi
Summary: I wrote this fic 2 or 3 years ago and found it loitering ortaund my computer. After Julian Sark escaped from the CIA he made an honest life for himself but how long can he elude the people from his past?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE- please go easy on this I wrote it a few years ago. I just felt like uploading it because I haven't put anything up for a while. Enjoy

Sark by Naomi Wong 8A (now 11th grade)

Julian sat on the plane, holding his ticket, in his very own seat. He had finally got to the point of confidence to get on a plane, a plane which was re-fueling in the United states. He knew if he was caught, he would likely have the life beaten out of him for information, information that he could no longer vouch for was true. It had been over a year since he had dealt in those circles. He had been living the past year a healthy, honest life in England as a helper in a youth theatre in East Yorkshire. He figured he would try staying off the radar.  
His leg was shaking as they prepared for take-off. He looked around nervously, wringing his hands. He looked at the people around him. Men and women on business trips, in their suits ready to rush off, newly-weds just focusing on each other.

"Excuse me"  
"Sorry." He looked up, "Damn!" He looked away. What were the chances? He had to get off the plane.  
"Sir, you have to sit down."  
"But I…"

"Sir, please." He sat down again. Ten hours. How would he be able to stay out of sight for ten hours?  
"Dad, I'm on the plane. I've got the disks." She whispered behind her magazine. "Thank you, I will." She put down the magazine and looked around, Julian picked up his in-flight movie guide, hiding his face.

Halfway through the flight his seat bumped. He looked around to see a small girl trying to get to sleep.  
"Michelle, say sorry to the young man."

"No, no. It's quite alright." He looked at her before picking up his disused pillow from the floor and handed it to Michelle. "here, I'm not going to use it."

"Thank you."  
How far he'd come. There was a time not long ago he would have resented that girl. He turned on his screen, there were only a few films running. He chose a comedy and settled down.

Hours later Julian awoke. The film was different now; obviously they had begun the next lot of films. He turned off the small screen. He looked down the aisle, he could see Sydney. He desperately needed the loo but didn't see a way where she wouldn't see him. A half hour later he gave up; wetting himself would be far more conspicuous than going to the privy. He undid his seatbelt, stood up and walked quickly and carefully to the toilets. Before he got there however he began to feel dizzy. He couldn't see anything, save for fuzzy colors. His head began to hurt and he could feel his heart pumping in his chest. A searing pain ran through his right leg and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell.

Julian woke in a US Government hospital; soft restraints holding him to the bed. He had tubes everywhere it seemed; in his arms, in his stomach and down his throat. He knew what he'd been dreading. Sydney had taken him into custody; he was once again a prisoner of the United States. A nurse came into the room, accompanied by a doctor- and Sydney.  
"I need you to take a deep breath okay, Mr. Sark? Then I need you to breathe out as hard as you can when I say." Once he'd been de-tubed Sydney began to talk.

" Sark, what are you planning this time?"

"Agent Bristow, he shouldn't try talking just yet."

_You can say that again. _ Sark's throat was throbbing.  
"Well, will he be okay in an hour?"  
"I…" _Ow... All right, that hurt. _"I can talk now." His voice was gravelly and painful.  
"Well then, what were you planning?"

"A holiday." He continued "in Brazil."  
"Really?" Sydney moved in closer and stared into his eyes, daring him to lie. "A holiday, that's it?"  
"Yes." She stood up fully again.  
"I'll be back in an hour. We'll see if you're ready to start telling the truth."

And at that Julian was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered just what had happened on the plane. If he was not actually still on the plane, dreaming. If maybe this wasn't happening to him, but rather to a character in a book or in a film. It was then he realized he couldn't feel his leg.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

there we go. CH2.

"So, Sark..."

"Yes?"

"You say you've changed?"

"I hope I have, I can understand your not believing me though. I know it can't undo the things I've done."

"Where have you been this past year?"  
"East Yorkshire." No response, "In England"

"Never been there."

"Not surprised."  
"What were you doing there?"

"Helping out in a youth theatre."

"Youth Theatre?" She changed her tactics. "What name have you been using?"

"My own."

"You've been using the name Julian Sark?"

"Yes. The airplane ticket was originally a friend's. That should be under Jennifer Frederick."

"Why have you returned to the United States?"

"I was on a connecting flight to Brazil."

"What are you planning in Brazil?"

"If you must know I was going to go to Central Midland Hospital to visit a girl who used to go to the youth theatre."

"I'll ask you again. What were you going to do in Brazil?"

"I've just told you!"

"What were you _really _going to do in Brazil?"

"Visit a sick young girl in hospital. Why can't you take it that I'm telling the truth?"

Sydney left the room. He looked through the glass in the door; the doctor was talking to Sydney. He was showing her something- an x-ray maybe… He walked into the room.

"Mr. Sark. You have something in your leg. It is releasing substances into your body which are causing your fitting and leg abnormalities."

"I've been fitting?"

"Yes, about every half hour. You don't remember?" The doctor took Julian's vitals and scribbled notes down on his chart.

"No, I don't, or I wouldn't ask, would I? Is that what happened on the plane?"

"Yes. You caused a commotion when you collapsed and fitted in the middle of the isle from what I've been told."

"So… you're taking that… thing out?"

"If we can. It's been releasing a substance that has been attacking your nervous system and the muscle tendons in your leg. And by the indications I've been getting from your X-rays, it is starting to corrode the bones in your leg as well. We don't know if there is a fail-safe that will flood your system if we attempt to remove it."

Julian turned away. He tried to think; _who would put this in my leg? When could they have put it there? How long have I been walking around on this ticking time bomb? _Just as he'd been getting out of that life.

"Can I make a phone call?"

"I'll go find Agent Bristow."

_I'll have to phone Robin. Apologize for not being there. What will I say to her though? I've been taken by the CIA. I've murdered people and plotted terrorist acts? How would that go down?_

"Sark. Who do you want to call that I should allow it?"

"The hospital in Brazil. Just to leave a message to Robin so she knows I haven't just abandoned her. And if it's not too much trouble the youth theatre. Let them know that…"

"You were telling the truth?"

"What would be the point in lying?"

"You tell me."

THIS IS WHERE THE STORY ENDED.


End file.
